E quando a cortina se abre
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: O que esperar quando a cortina começa a se abrir para revelar o primeiro ato da peça da vida de Ginevra Weasley, em um momento muito especial, o renascimento...?


**Disclamer: Nada do universo HP me pertece, é tudo da JK...Se fosse meu, o final seria muitooo diferente. **

**NA: Spoller EdP (livro 6). Levemente UA. FICLETE, DG**

* * *

**E quando a cortina se abre...**

Em suas cadeiras enumeradas, a platéia está pronta para assistir o espetáculo da vida. O casal de namorados a se beijar enquanto sua pipoca esquecida num canto qualquer da cadeira começa a tombar, a velha senhora que olha a tudo com seu monóculo, a orquestra afinando seus instrumentos para melhor melodiar pelo recinto, enquanto o maestro arruma as partituras que tentam voar de suas mãos como borboletas. Crianças brigam por um doce caramelado e a mãe grita histericamente para pararem com o vexame que a estavam fazendo passar.

Na privacidade dos camarotes, restritos aos mais altos escalões da sociedade, vem o ar de nobreza e austeridade, como se estivessem vestidos com fantasias repletas de glamour e prontos para incorporar suas personagens perfeitas até o fim do ato da vida ou até que suas máscaras teatrais caíssem e revelassem suas caras não tão perfeitas, mas sim normais.

Porém, não era esse o espetáculo que todos aguardavam ansiosos para assistir, que haviam passado horas e gastado o dinheiro de suas economias mensais, aquele tão ralado e minuciosamente controlado (para alguns, veja bem), para conseguirem uma vaga, um número e uma cadeira para ver o show. Show esse sem prévia crítica, pois nunca ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer, um show de improvisações, onde nem mesmo o roteirista poderia prever o final. A magia do teatro estava aí, e os críticos extremamente curiosos pretendiam avaliar e julgar cada gesto. Daí é que cresce a expectativa a cada segundo mais próximo do início.

De repente as luzes vão se apagando, o maestro começando os primeiros acordes com o gesto de seu pulso. As grandes e aveludadas cortinas vermelhas vão dando espaço para a ação. No meio, um fecho de luz e a indagação: "Será está uma peça rara e bela que retrata o homem intimamente, tal como uma peça shakespeareana, ou será ela um clichê monótono, cheio de comédia pastelão e um autor sem nome nem prestígio, sem dom nem nada?"...E que entre o ator principal, todo desajeitado a andar pelo palco em direção ao centro de toda atenção, pronto para começar a ação e tentar mostrar a graça e amplitude da expressão: o primeiro ato.

E é aí que eu me encontro, no centro de toda atenção, sendo analisada, julgada, zombada, enquanto queria ser amada e adorada. E aqui estou estrelada no chão do corredor da Ordem da Fênix, que em tempos de guerra é o mais seguro e perigoso lugar para se estar. Se os comensais tentarem atacar aqui... Por um lado seria um ato inteligente, pois exterminariam de uma só vez toda a ameaça, mas por outro seria tolice, já que este seria o fim deles, pois aqui só existem pessoas treinadas para essas situações extremas. Bom, ou quase. Eu, Ginevra Weasley, não sou uma dessas pessoas. Supreso? Não esteja! Com minha família inteira correndo riscos, minha mãe me quer bem perto dela, e muitas vezes isso é extremamente perto, naqueles momentos de abraços de ursos.

Mas aqui estou eu, ajudando com a arrumação, e em casos necessários, na recuperação de alguém ferido em alguma batalha travada por aí. Quem sabe o meu talento seja ser medi-bruxa? No momento está mais para cair de formas inéditas no chão. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia levar novos travesseiros para o terceiro andar. Mas a minha alegria não poderia acabar assim! Numa peça importante sempre se encontra o ator coadjuvante. Ele entra de maneira imponente e presunçosa, como sempre, diferente do pobre ator principal.

-"O que você faz aí no chão, Weasley?"

Aí começa o meu conflito, uma batalha que começou desde que ele apareceu por aqui há uns três meses atrás. Se você achava que descobrir que Dumbledore apenas fingiu morrer para ter de uma vantagem frente a Voldemort era surpreendente, é porque você não encontrou num não tão belo dia assim, pois estava turbulento e com muita atividade elétrica no ar e com probabilidade de chuvas intensas ao longo do dia, na cozinha do QG ao ir tomar café, ninguém menos do que agora Ex-Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy. Disseram-me que ele era "bom e que estava no nosso lado" (palavras proferidas pela boca de Dumbledore). Mas o problema maior não estava aí, mas sim no redemoinho de sentimentos que começou num lugar chamado _coração_. E isso só piorava a cada novo encontro com ele, uma vez que estava tão mudado. A gente chegou a passar horas adentro madrugada rindo e contando histórias, como amigos de longínqua data, ao invés de arrumar a prataria da sala de jantar. E nesses momentos eu me perguntava se as coisas mudaram. Mas nem pense que tudo mudou. Algumas coisas não foram feitas para mudar, incluindo esse gênio Malfoy dele. O egoísmo, a prepotência, o narcisismo principalmente. Ele era um Malfoy, e conseqüentemente, eu sempre seria uma Weasley ao ver dele. Era isso de que tentava me lembrar sempre ao encontrar com ele para evitar que essa ilusão crescesse.

-"Hum...Escorreguei!Provavelmente em alguma arma assassina disfarçada de logro que os gêmeos deixam por aí."

E aquele sorriso lindo, de iluminar a cena, de cegar pessoas ao sol, de propaganda de pasta de dentes, surgiu. Nessa hora cegou até minha razão e, de repente, alguma coisa referente à "Malfoy" era somente um dialeto desconhecido.

-"Vem cá! Eu te ajudo."

Até parece que ele espera por alguma reposta minha. Pegou-me pela mão, levantou-me e ajudou a recolher os travesseiros perdidos em uma quina qualquer. É loucura minha pensar em um futuro com ele, pois eu mal tenho um segundo do presente. Mas aparentemente esse dia tinha raiado para ser diferente, pois quando olhei nos tão próximos olhos dele para lhe agradecer pela ajuda, recebi um olhar diferente. Ele sempre escondendo suas emoções até pelos olhos, naquele instante havia se descuidado. E foi quando a batalha foi decidida. A razão, coitada, perdeu para os batimentos do tambor do coração. Ele me prendeu ali como se fosse um lago profundo onde me afogava pelas emoções transpassadas pelas maravilhosas irís azuis que tentavam em vão serem digeridas completamente. E ele continuava a me olhar como se a me enfeitiçar, seduzindo-me, mal sabendo eu que sendo seduzido também. E como uma séplica final antes da execução, cheio de necessidade, ele apenas disse "Ginny!" e acabou com todo aquele ritual de perdição. E para delírio total da platéia, o tão famoso beijo aconteceu. Ele tão presente em toda história narrada, pois o amor está em todo lugar, até na guerra.

E o auge da música orquestrada chegou, aquele instante em que tudo fica mais intenso, o tom, o momento, a luz sobre o palco. O maestro envolvido, descontrolado a reger o clímax da sinfonia. Esse foi o sentimento dentro de mim naquele instante tão precioso. Com os lábios tão macios e quentes a serem esmagados carinhosamente pelos dele, esse toque tão eletrizante, as mãos dele na minha cintura, mandando o controle de férias para o ártico e deixando só o prazer. As línguas a dançar um tango argentino no compasso da música. Eram, somente e puramente, emoções. Mas de repente o instante acaba, e a música volta para seu tom inicial, na calmaria de um rio de correntezas na parte plana. E as portas dos olhos se abrem para deixarem entrar a realidade, uma _nova _realidade. E com ela vem a pergunta em uma voz fraca, dando tom à confusão.

-"Por que você fez isso, Draco?"

E com ela a mais linda resposta:

-"Porque te amo e cansei de ser somente um amante à distância!"

E com a música final tocando seus primeiros acordes, o beijo presente em todo final de narrativa romântica acontece enquanto a tão imponente cortina vermelha vai se fechando para os olhos dos espectadores, agora emocionados. Quando ela termina seu caminhar, o movimento da orquestra que rege a melodia também acaba, restando somente o imaginar dos que assistiram. A velhinha a se levantar, o casal de mãos entrelaçadas a levar seu pacote de pipocas amassado para o lixo, as crianças sonolentas lado a lado com sua mãe, os críticos a discutirem o desempenho da peça, e os de alto escalão, bem, somente a ensaiarem e apresentarem seus papéis tentando serem os maiores artistas da noite. E é assim que acaba o primeiro ato da peça da minha vida: o Renascimento...

* * *

N/B (Isa Potter):huahuahaiua abraço de ursoooooooooo \o/ Nossa... MEU DEUS to pensando q q eu vou falar... TA LINDAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Sério, perfeita demais, não precisa de mais nadaaa!! Só pus aquilo da confusão pra dar um arzinho a mais mas nossa, ta lidna demais, ameiiii!!

Realmente vc melhorou demais ta perfeitaaa!! Só falta o nome!

Gente me emocionei aki, lindo demais! Quero eu uma peça dessas pra mim!

Te adoro, beijos!!

N/B (Ginny Danae Malfoy) : Acabou com o ritual de perdição? Pra mim tá começando...Imagina só beijar aqueles lábios ahauahuahua.Texto lindo e escrito de maneira excepcional e olha q eu já li mtas idéias criativas por aí, essa é uma delas E a parte da menção sobre tango foi ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu amo tango XD"

N/A: Só uma explicação pelas duas betas: A Isa betou quando eu escrevi a fic,mas após alguns cofcofanoscofcof, eu decidi mudar algumas coisas. Com isso, quem acabou betando a segunda versão foi a Danae. Eu agradeço imensamente as duas, e a todas as pessoas que leram e me incentivaram a postar. Essa história surgiu a muito tempo atrás, uns 2 anos acredito, numa noite de insonia. Eu estava super mal de rinite, bronquite, e essas outras ites respiratorias, e não conseguia dormir. No meio desse devaneio todo, começou a surgir as cenas, e a história foi fluindo. Guardei por muito tempo essa história, até que acreditei chegar a hora de postar, que ela estava pronta. Decidi me arriscar, e aqui estou eu. Agradeço muitooo mesmo a você por estar lendo, e ainda mais por ter lido até o final da NA...Bom, chega de blablabla... Obrigada, e POR FAVOR, REVIWES xD Sejam boas ou ruins xD

Lily Fifi LaFolle

(ex-Sarah W. Malfoy)


End file.
